


Time and time again

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Related, F/M, Il Sillabario challenge
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 13,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>26 storie per le 26 lettere dell'alfabeto.<br/>http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/88902.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A – Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Sfida: Il Sillabario 2  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Mike Zacharias, Nanaba  
> Pair: Mike/Nanaba  
> Numero capitoli: 1/26  
> Generi: sentimentale, slice of life  
> Avvertimenti: AU, genderfluid Nanaba  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 500

Mike Zacharias non aveva mai creduto all'amore a prima vista, fino a quando non aveva posato gli occhi sulla sua compagna di corso all'università. Fino ad allora si era sempre limitato a relazioni prive di senso, che finivano quasi prima di cominciare per il poco interesse che lui metteva in esse. Si diceva che aveva cose molto più importanti di cui occuparsi – gli studi, la laurea imminente, trovare un lavoro. L'amore non era proprio tra le sue più urgenti necessità, solo che quella ragazza bionda aveva subito colpito la sua attenzione.

Aveva trovato il coraggio di rivolgere la parola per chiederle degli appunti quando una volta era mancato alla lezione.

Lei gli aveva sorriso, e lui si era innamorato del suo sorriso.

L'aveva invitata per un caffè, per ringraziarla del quaderno che gli aveva prestato. E a quel caffè ne erano seguiti molti altri, sempre dopo la lezione del mercoledì, che era l'ultima lezione della giornata. E Mike non sapeva esattamente come rapportarsi con quella ragazza che gli sorrideva sempre. Non sapeva neppure come definire esattamente il loro rapporto.

“Vuoi uscire con me?” Aveva bofonchiato, quasi nascondendosi dietro la tazza della tisana che stavano bevendo un freddo pomeriggio di novembre.

L'aveva vista spalancare gli occhi, abbassare un po' lo sguardo, e poi sorridere, come faceva sempre. “Non stiamo già uscendo?”

“Sai cosa intendo...”

La ragazza si era morsa il labbro, indecisa su come rispondergli, e lui riusciva solo ad osservarla, spaventato per la prima volta da quello che poteva essere un rifiuto.

“Mike, io non posso...” Stringeva forte la tazza tra le proprie dita, e l'uomo la guardava mentre torturava le labbra con i denti. “Ci sono cose che non sai, e che non ti piacerebbero di me.”

“Tipo?” Aveva preso coraggio, sporgendosi e allungando il braccio attraverso i tavolo per accarezzare la sua mano.

“Tipo che...” Nanaba non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi dalla mano che accarezzava delicatamente la sua. “Che non sarò mai ragazza perfetta che vorrai avere. Che non mi sento in alcun modo legata ad alcun stereotipo maschile o femminile che sia. E lo so che ti suona assurdo, ma...”

“Tu sei già perfetta così.”

L'aveva vista alzare lo sguardo verso di lui.

“E non so chi sia stato l'idiota che ti ha convinto del contrario. Ma sei perfetta così.”

Mike aveva cercato di sorriderle. E lei aveva risposto con un lieve sorriso.

“Tutta la società, a partire dai miei genitori...” Stava di nuovo guardando le loro mani, i punti in cui si sfioravano erano bollenti.

“Nessuno allora ha capito nulla di te.” Per la prima volta si sentiva quasi sicuro di sé, quasi senza paura mentre pronunciava quelle parole alla ragazza seduta di fronte a lui. “Non mi importa come ti percepisci - o meglio si, ma non è importante ora - per me vai bene così, quindi vorresti uscire con me?”

Nanaba gli aveva sorriso, il sorriso dolce questa volta più ampio, mentre spostava la mano dalla tazza e stringeva la sua. “Si.”

 


	2. B -  Beard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Svegliarsi ogni mattina avvolti dalle braccia dell'uomo amato non aveva prezzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Il Sillabario 2  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Mike Zacharias, Nanaba  
> Pair: Mike/Nanaba  
> Numero capitoli: 2/26  
> Generi: sentimentale, slice of life  
> Avvertimenti: AU  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 500
> 
> La comparazione di questi due a Lilli e il vagabondo è della Freckles. Ed è super azzeccata.

Svegliarsi ogni mattina avvolti dalle braccia dell'uomo amato non aveva prezzo. Sentire i suoi palmi a contatto con la propria pelle, sentire il calore che propagavano in tutto il suo corpo; era qualcosa a cui non si sarebbe mai abituata. Era sempre lo stesso calore, sempre le stesse mani, sempre la stessa pelle contro la sua. Ma erano sempre emozioni diverse. Ogni giorno era un nuovo inizio. Ogni giorno era diverso.

Lentamente si era voltata nel suo abbraccio, ben conscia che l'uomo non si sarebbe svegliato facilmente. Mike dormiva profondamente e lei aveva sorriso guardandolo riposare così rilassato.

Le domeniche mattina erano le sue preferite. Poteva continuare a guardarlo dormire, stretta tra le sue braccia e cullata dal sua calore.

Aveva allungato una mano verso il suo viso, sfiorando con la punta delle dita la sua barba. Era ormai diventata un tratto distintivo di Mike, assieme al suo olfatto super sviluppato. Anche se quando lo aveva conosciuto, il suo viso era sempre liscio. Del resto erano solo dei ragazzini quando si erano conosciuti.

Era un po' colpa sua se ora l'uomo portava sempre la barba. Perché una volta, mentre ancora erano all'università insieme e lui non aveva avuto tempo di farsi radersi, lei gli aveva detto che stava bene, che sembrava più maturo. E che gli donava più fascino.

Da quel momento, gli unici rasoi presenti in casa erano i suoi.

“Da quanto sei sveglia?”

Mike aveva baciato i suoi polpastrelli quando le sue dita erano arrivate alle labbra.

“Da pochissimo. Stavo pensando che forse dovresti accorciare un po' la barba.”

“Perché? Non ti piace più?”

Mike aveva strusciato il mento contro la mano della donna, facendola ridacchiare.

“Sembri Biagio di “Lilli e il vagabondo”!”

“Ma come siamo simpatici questa mattina.”

L'uomo aveva alzato il viso di Nanaba, per strusciare la guancia contro la sua, facendola così ridere di più. La donna aveva passato le braccia attorno al suo collo, lasciandolo fare mentre si stringeva a lui.

“Mi fai il solletico!” Aveva sussurrato contro il suo collo, e solo allora lui aveva smesso si darle fastidio per baciare piano la sua guancia.

“Mi fai tu la barba?”

“Più che volentieri!” Nanaba si era messa seduta di scatto, sorridendogli in modo forse eccessivo. “Lascia tutto nelle mie mani. Ti renderò ancora più sexy di quanto tu non sia già!”

Mike aveva risposto al suo sorriso, non sapendo se fidarsi delle sue parole o averne paura. Le prime volte che aveva cercato di fargli la barba, si era ritrovato con il viso pieno di piccole cicatrici. Si era scusata per giorni interi, nonostante lui le dicesse che non era un problema. E in seguito non era più successo. L'ultima volta che l'aveva lasciata fare, si era ritrovato sbarbato e liscio come il culetto di un neonato. La volta prima ancora aveva due baffi che avrebbero potuto fare a gara con quelli di Dalì. Almeno non era ancora arrivata a farlo somigliare a Tom Selleck, ma con lei non si poteva mai sapere.

 


	3. C - Complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Il Sillabario  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Mike Zacharias, Nanaba  
> Pair: Mike/Nanaba  
> Numero capitoli: 3/26  
> Generi: sentimentale, slice of life  
> Avvertimenti: canon verse  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 500

La vita militare era fatta di regole rigide, regole a cui tutti loro bene o male alla fine si piegavano. Certe erano più dure di altre da rispettare. Certe sembravano davvero insensate. Sembravano essere fatte per dei burattini, non per degli esseri umani. E forse loro un po' giocattoli lo erano. Marionette mosse dai fili di un abile burattinaio che non faceva altro che divertirsi a loro spese.

Nessuno di loro seguiva però quelle regole. Solo le reclute, bambini che ancora credevano di poter cambiare qualcosa. Non loro, non i veterani che più volte si erano trovati faccia a faccia con i titani, che avevano visto cadere i compagni come se fossero delle mosche.

“Ti prego, stai attenta al fuori.” Mike aveva sussurrato contro la spalla della propria compagna, che per tutta risposta aveva passato le dita tra i suoi capelli. L'ennesima esplorazione fuori dalle mura. Ennesimo incerto futuro. Lei era come lui, uno dei sopravvissuti. Uno dei veterani a cui i nuovi arrivati guardavano con ammirazione. Per lui, soprattutto in quel momento, stretta a lui, era solo la sua compagna.

“Posso dirti lo stesso, Mike. Non fare nessuna pazzia.” Nanaba gli aveva accarezzato piano una guancia, guardandolo seriamente. Quelle erano le cose vietate. Le regole da rispettare. Non dovevano legarsi tra di loro. Quello avrebbe incrinato la loro capacità di giudizio. Eppure era l'unica cosa che gli aveva permesso di sopravvivere dopo la disfatta di cinque anni prima.

Era complicato. Dovevano fare finta di nulla. Superiore e sottoposto. Anche se sapevano che come loro, molti altri soldati avevano trovato dei compagni con cui condividere la sorte.

Così era forse anche più facile. Così forse potevi sopravvivere almeno per portare avanti la tua vendetta, nel caso qualcosa fosse andato storto.

“Non voglio dover trovare qualcun altro da mettere nella squadra al posto tuo.”

“E io non voglio cambiare squad leader.”

La donna aveva sorriso, baciandogli piano le labbra. Parlare così gli rendeva le cose un po' più facili. Mute promesse che sarebbero rimasti in vita. Che nulla sarebbe cambiato alla fine della spedizione. Rendeva meno complicate quelle relazioni che non avevano nulla di facile.

Quelle erano relazioni vietate. Quelle erano relazioni che li avrebbero portati solo alla rovina. Perché entrambi sapevano bene, senza doverlo dire a voce alta, che se si fossero trovati in una situazione in cui la vita dell'altro era in pericolo, loro non avrebbero esitato un istante per cercare di salvarsi l'un l'altro. Anche a costo di compromettere la missione. Di fronte alla loro sopravvivenza, per quanto sbagliato potesse essere, nient'altro contava. Perché quando trovavi qualcosa di importante, qualcosa che ti era caro quanto la tua stessa vita, allora avresti fatto di tutto pur di non perderla. Anche a costo di trasgredire tutte le regole e mandare al diavolo tutti gli ordini.

“Quando tutto questo sarà finito, avremo una bella casetta. E ci lasceremo tutte queste preoccupazioni alle spalle.”

“Ne sembri fin troppo sicura.” Le aveva baciato piano la fronte.

“Lo sono. Andrà tutto bene.” Aveva sorriso.

 


	4. D - Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Il Sillabario  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Mike Zacharias, Nanaba  
> Pair: Mike/Nanaba  
> Numero capitoli: 4/26  
> Generi: introspettivo, slice of life  
> Avvertimenti: canon verse, scene di morte...  
> Rating: arancione  
> Numero parole: 500

C'erano cose a cui non aveva mai pensato, a cui non voleva pensare. C'erano cose che entrambi preferivano ignorare, ingannandosi che avrebbero potuto un giorno avere un futuro migliore. Avevano avuto dei sogni. Parole sussurrate avvolti dalle lenzuola del letto di Mike. Parole che valevano più di mille promesse o giuramenti. Avevano avuto dei progetti. Piccole cose con cui riempire il vuoto che avevano dentro dopo ogni spedizione all'esterno delle mura.

Avevano visto la Morte da vicino troppe volte. Non erano sempre tornati indenni nella protezione delle mura. Ma si erano sempre salvati. Qualche graffio non avrebbe mai fatto nulla a nessuno dei due. Ferite minori a cui erano sempre sopravvissuti.

Sempre con quelle tacite promesse di rivedersi se durante la missione erano stati separati per qualche motivo. Uno sguardo. Un cenno del capo. Un gesto della mano. Qualsiasi cosa gli facesse capire che non c'era nulla per cui preoccuparsi.

Anche quella volta nulla era stato diverso. Lei era anche riuscita a sorridergli prima di separarsi da lui e rimanere con i ragazzi appena arruolatisi.

Era una missione come le altre. Era qualcosa che avrebbero superato e si sarebbero abbracciati una volta al sicuro. Si sarebbero di nuovo amati, felici di rivedere l'altro.

Forse finalmente si sarebbero detti quelle parole di cui avevano sempre avuto paura, perché li avrebbero legati ancora di più.

Non si aspettava di trovarsi in svantaggio. Non questa volta, in cui le era sembrata una delle spedizioni più tranquille a cui avevano mai partecipato. Erano solo pochi titani. Avevano combattuto contro molti di più. Erano sopravvissuti. In un modo o nell'altro ce l'avevano sempre fatta. Erano tornati a casa. Si erano rivisti.

Non poteva credere ai propri occhi. Non poteva credere alle proprie orecchie per quello che stava succedendo. Non potevano essere in un tale svantaggio.

Non poteva succedere mentre era così lontana da Mike.

Non poteva succedere prima che gli dicesse quelle parole, prima che desse voce ai propri sentimenti almeno per una volta.

La fine non poteva arrivare così. Trovarli così indifesi di fronte a qualcosa che avevano imparato a contrastare a sangue freddo.

Aveva urlato con quanto fiato avesse in corpo quando uno dei titani aveva strappato al sua gamba.

Avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che non aveva paura di morire. Ne aveva, ne aveva sempre avuta. Per questo aveva continuato a combattere. Non poteva tutto finire così. Non poteva tutto finire mentre era lontana da Mike. Non poteva finire così. Non poteva lasciare l'uomo da solo. Non poteva morire senza avergli detto quando lo amava. Non era quella la fine che avevano sognato. Anche se erano preparati a quel momento da quando si erano arruolati. Ma non doveva finire così. Non poteva andarsene senza avere la certezza che almeno Mike si fosse salvato. Voleva solo sopravvivere, anche se sentiva i denti dei titani affondare nelle sue carni, mentre perdeva sempre più coscienza di sé. Quella non poteva essere la fine. Non poteva andarsene senza vederlo un'ultima volta. Non così.

Non poteva...morire così.

 


	5. E - Eternity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Il Sillabario  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Mike Zacharias, Nanaba  
> Pair: Mike/Nanaba  
> Numero capitoli: 5/26  
> Generi: sentimentale  
> Avvertimenti: AU, vampiri  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 500

Mike Zacharias aveva vissuto molte vite. Molte identità diverse, assunte in diversi angoli della terra, per poter proteggere sé stesso. Il suo aspetto non era mai cambiato nel corso dei secoli. Sarebbe sempre rimasto un affascinante uomo nel fiore degli anni.

E aveva creduto che per sempre sarebbe rimasto solo.

Gli esseri umani erano stati solo nutrimento da quando era stato trasformato in una creatura della notte. Solo cibo, nulla di più e nulla di meno.

Fino a quel momento. Quando per la prima volta l'aveva vista e aveva creduto che il suo cuore avvizzito avesse ripreso a battere. Era bastato un sorriso e qualcosa in lui era cambiato.

Aveva cercato di sedurla, cercato di farla cadere nel suo tranello. Ma ogni volta che lei lo guardava e sorrideva, qualcosa lo faceva vacillare. Qualcosa lo fermava dal farla diventare soltanto il suo prossimo pranzo.

“Siete strano.” Gli aveva detto un giorno, mentre dopo cena passeggiavano nel giardino dell'immensa casa in cui viveva la ragazza. “Ogni giorno che passa, sembra che voi non abbiate altro pensiero in testa che scappare.”

“Perché sono abituato a viaggiare.”

Si era fermato per guardarla, e allora si era fermata anche lei, voltandosi verso di lui. Voleva scappare perché non credeva possibile che dopo tanti secoli potesse provare di nuovo un sentimento tanto umano quanto l'amore.

E la disperazione perché sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto avere quella giovane donna.

“Nanaba, se vi proponessi di partire con me, accettereste?”

La ragazza aveva sbattuto le palpebre un paio di volte, continuando a guardarlo.

“Io...? Con voi...?” Aveva ridacchiato, portandosi una mano alle labbra. “Mio padre manderebbe subito qualcuno sulle nostre tracce!”

“Un paio di guardie non mi fanno paura.” Aveva mosso qualche passo nella sua direzione.

“E non potreste voi restare qui?” Aveva portato una mano alla sua guancia, nonostante risultasse fredda al tocco.

“Penso vi siate già accorta che non è possibile.” Aveva disteso le labbra in un sorriso triste, che avevano scoperto i suoi canini appuntiti. Era sicuro che questo sarebbe stato abbastanza per farla scappare, o urlare. E allora almeno avrebbe avuto un motivo per ucciderla.

Solo che lei era rimasta di fronte a lui, con gli occhi spalancati e la mano ancora contro la sua guancia.

“Siete un vampiro...?”

“E sono qui per offrirvi l'eternità.” L'aveva attirata un po' a sé, guardandola negli occhi. “Non potrei sopportare di restare qui e vedervi invecchiare. Ma posso offrirvi l'eternità.”

La ragazza lo aveva guardato. Aveva deglutito, e Mike aveva osservato la vena sul suo collo. Qualsiasi fosse stata la sua risposta, avrebbe affondato i denti in quella candida pelle.

“Verrò con voi, per l'eternità.” Gli aveva sorriso. Sorriso così dolcemente che Mike non ricordava di aver mai visto un sorriso così bello in tutta la sua lunga vita.

Senza attendere ulteriormente aveva chinato la testa, inalando il dolce profumo della sua pelle. I suoi canini avevano lacerato quella pelle, ma ne valeva la pena. Ora sarebbe stata sua per tutta la eternità e anche oltre.

 


	6. F - Forever (and a day)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Il Sillabario  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Mike Zacharias, Nanaba  
> Pair: Mike/Nanaba  
> Numero capitoli: 6/26  
> Generi: sentimentale, slice of life, romantico  
> Avvertimenti: AU  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 500

Sin da quando sei bambina, sei abituata a pensare al tuo matrimonio. Pensi all'abito bianco, stile principessa Disney. Pensi alla torta e alla cerimonia in chiesa. Fantastichi su quel giorno per buona parte della tua infanzia e della tua adolescenza. Ci fantastichi finché qualcuno non spezza il tuo cuore. E improvvisamente ti rendi conto che forse il matrimonio non serve, perché se non esiste il vero amore, allora non serve a nulla legarsi a qualcuno.

Ma allora sei solo una bambina, e ancora non sai cosa vuol dire avere il cuore spezzato veramente. Lo scoprirai in seguito. Giurerai di non innamorarti mai più.

E poi incontrerai lui, con il quale ora stai ballando, stretta tra le sue braccia. Tu vestita di bianco, e lui con un elegante completo con tanto di frac. Ti stringerai a lui, e sarai felice di aver realizzato quel sogno di quando eri bambina. Di quando tutto ti sembrava perfetto. Perché nulla ti sembra perfetto come questo momento.

"Ti ho già detto che questo vestito ti sta bene?"

"Almeno una decina di volte, da stamattina ad adesso."

Nanaba aveva ridacchiato, stringendosi di più contro Mike. Lui la teneva saldamente tra le proprie braccia, e la guardava con amore, con devozione, con adorazione. La guardava come se lei fosse la donna più bella del mondo, e le sorrideva lievemente.

"Pensavo di saresti fatto la barba almeno oggi."

"E rovinare così la mia immagine?"

La bionda aveva riso di nuovo, accarezzando una guancia di quello che da poche era diventato suo marito.

“Io pur ho rovinato la mia agghindandomi a questo modo!”

“Tu sei bellissima sempre.”

L'aveva detto con una tale serietà che aveva sentito le guance andare a fuoco ed era sicura di essere arrossita fino alle orecchie.

“Tu lo sei, Mike.”

L'uomo aveva scosso la testa. “Non nego di essere bello. Lo ha detto anche tua madre.” Nanaba aveva riso di nuovo. “Ma tu sei bellissima sempre, ed è per questo che ho deciso di sposarti. Perché se ti trovo bellissima la mattina appena sveglia, o quando non ti depili perché non hai voglia, allora sei tu quella giusta.”

“Non essere imbarazzante.” La donna aveva spostato un po' lo sguardo, arrossendo di nuovo. Non era nulla di nuovo. Quelle cose le sapeva già, perché Mike glielo diceva spesso. Solo quel giorno era particolare. Sentirselo dire in quel contesto lo rendeva più speciale.

“Ma è vero! E tu non ti lamenti mai della mia barba.”

“Perché curi più la tua barba che il tuo taglio di capelli.”

Mike aveva smesso di seguire la musica, e l'aveva costretta a guardarlo. “Tu però sei la donna più bella per me. E questo non cambierà mai, ok? Da quando ti ho conosciuta e per sempre. E forse anche oltre al per sempre.”

La bionda lo aveva guardato. Credeva nelle sue parole. Sapeva che erano vere. Sapeva finalmente che l'amore verso esisteva. E lei lo aveva trovato in quell'uomo che la guardava come se fosse la cosa più preziosa del mondo.

 

 


	7. G - Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Il Sillabario  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Mike Zacharias, Nanaba  
> Pair: Mike/Nanaba  
> Numero capitoli: 7/26  
> Generi: erotico...per quanto io sia capace di fare  
> Avvertimenti: AU, BDSM(?) (altra cosa che non so scrivere)  
> Rating: rosso  
> Numero parole: 500

Aveva stretto le dita attorno al metallo della testiera del letto in ferro battuto. Il velluto attorno ai suoi polsi dava una sensazione piacevole, anche se non le permetteva di muoversi come voleva. Ma quello era il bello.

Non poteva neppure vedere cosa stava facendo il suo compagno. Riusciva solo a percepire il tocco leggero delle sue calde dita, intervallato da quello più freddo del cuoio che lentamente accarezzava il suo bassoventre.

Aveva sospirato, trattenendo subito il respiro, quando le frange della frusta che Mike impugnava avevano accarezzato la sua intimità.

“Mike...” Aveva sussurrato, non aspettandosi di essere colpita subito dopo dalla frusta. Ed era più piacevole di quello che sarebbe dovuto essere.

“Ricordi la regola? Non devi parlare.”

Aveva annuito, mordendosi le labbra quando stava per parlare di nuovo. Doveva solo rispettare poche regole, anche se non sempre era facile. Soprattutto non lo era quando quando sentiva il freddo del cuoio sulla propria pelle; o quando le dita di Mike sfioravano qualche punto fin troppo sensibile e l'uomo sapeva esattamente dove toccare. Cercare di resistere dall'invocare il suo nome a voce alta era difficile, ma rendeva quel gioco ancora più eccitante.

Privata della vista poteva solo affidarsi completamente al compagno. Riporre totale fiducia in lui, ma quella non le era mai mancata. Sapeva che con quell'uomo non avrebbe mai avuto bisogno di alcuna safe word. Sapeva bene che non avrebbe mai corso pericoli.

Aveva tremato di piacere quando le frange di cuoio avevano accarezzato nuovamente la sua intimità. I denti erano affondati nel suo labbro inferiore.

Le punizioni erano piacevoli.

Cercare di resistere lo era ancora di più.

Ed era solo un gioco. Qualcosa che stavano provando solo per dare quel pizzico di pepe in più in camera da letto - non che ne avessero bisogno, ma provare cose nuove era sempre interessante. Così lo era stato provare a riporre totale fiducia nelle mani dell'altro.

Legata e bendata si offriva a lui. Senza alcuna riserva gli si donava, obbedendo alle sue regole, accettando le sue punizioni quando le trasgrediva. Entrambi ne uscivano appagati, soddisfatti. E il loro rapporto sembrava ancora più saldo. Perché mettersi completamente nelle mani dell'altro non poteva che significare una assoluta fiducia.

"Nanaba."

Non lo aveva sentito chinarsi, non aveva percepito alcun movimento. Aveva solo sentito la sua voce vicino al proprio orecchio, bassa e sensuale, e aveva istintivamente mosso i polsi. Inutile azione, ma avrebbe tanto voluto abbracciarlo e baciarlo in quel momento. Dopo. Dopo avrebbe potuto abbracciarlo e baciarlo fino a quando voleva. Dopo si sarebbe rifugiata tra le sue braccia; felice, appagata e protetta.

Le sue dita si erano strette ancora più forte attorno al ferro e il suo corpo si inarcava mentre le labbra di Mike sfioravano il suo orecchio, la sua mascella, il suo collo. Erano sensazioni che sembravano ancora più intense mentre era privata di uno dei sensi. Aveva aperto la bocca, fermandosi giusto in tempo prima di lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito.

Gli avrebbe dimostrato che poteva obbedire agli ordini.

 


	8. H - Height

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Il Sillabario  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Mike Zacharias, Nanaba  
> Pair: Mike/Nanaba  
> Numero capitoli: 8/26  
> Generi: sentimentale, slice of life, fluff  
> Avvertimenti: AU  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 500

Mike Zacharias superava il metro e 90. Gli mancavano solo pochi centimetri e avrebbe raggiunto i 2 metri, e probabilmente quando indossava degli stivali anfibi li raggiungeva pure. La sua altezza aveva molti lati positivi. Riuscire ad arrivare ai punti alti sulle mensole. Non avere bisogno di scale o sedie su cui arrampicarsi per cambiare le lampadine che si erano fulminate.

Ma c'erano anche dei lati negativi. Soprattutto quando la tua compagna ha quasi 30 centimetri meno di te. E magari sta piovendo. E avete un solo ombrello. Uno dei due finisce sempre bagnato; tu, se fai il cavaliere e le cedi l'ombrello, lei, se insiste che dovete coprirvi entrambi e nonostante tu cerchi di tenerla sotto il tettuccio di plastica, lei finisce per bagnarsi.

I lati positivi sono quando lei ti dice che siete ad incastro, e tu passi il braccio attorno alle sue spalle. Quello negativo è quando ti devi abbassare per baciarla, e lei deve mettersi in punta di piedi.

Era positivo quando tornavi a casa dal lavoro e lei ti raggiungeva all'ingresso, come stava succedendo anche in quel momento, saltandoti in braccio e avvinghiandosi a te quasi fosse stata una koala. Le sue braccia strette attorno al tuo collo e le sue gambe attorno alla tua vita, mentre ti dava un bacio a schiocco sulle labbra.

"Bentornato a casa, Mike." Nanaba gli aveva sorriso dolcemente, come faceva quasi sempre quando lo vedeva rientrare. "La cena è quasi pronta."

L'aveva baciata di nuovo, delicatamente, e percepiva le sue labbra che continuavano a distendersi in un sorriso.

"Sento un ottimo profumino." Si era incamminato lungo il corridoio, tenendo ancora la donna in braccio, avvicinandosi alla cucina. "Arrosto. Patate al forno. Hai fatto anche il dolce?" Aveva abbassato lo sguardo per potersi specchiare negli occhi azzurri di Nanaba, che aveva annuito.

"Al tuo super olfatto non sfugge nulla. E' una ricetta che mi ha passato Lynne e visto che avevo un po' di tempo ho pensato di prepararla."

Entrando in cucina, Mike aveva subito notato una sedia fuori posto, abbandonata vicino al mobile.

"Perché non sposti le cose che ti servono più in basso?" L'aveva messa giù, lasciandola tornare ai quello che stava facendo prima che lui arrivasse.

"Troppa fatica. Così sposto al massimo la sedia."

L'uomo aveva rimesso la sedia al proprio posto, prima di avvicinarsi a Nanaba che stava ora tagliando della frutta - presumibilmente per il dolce che aveva preparato. Si era fermato dietro di lei, passando le braccia attorno al suo corpo e appoggiando il mento sulla sommità della sua testa.

"Vai a cambiarti. Che è quasi pronto tutto."

"Solo un attimo ancora e vado. Sto ricaricando le batterie."

L'aveva sentita ridacchiare e questo lo aveva fatto rilassare ulteriormente, mentre la stringeva un po' di più a sé per poi baciarle i capelli.

Nanaba aveva alzato il viso per guardarlo, porgendogli una fragola che non aveva ancora tagliato.

"Scemo, poi si raffredda tutto mentre ti aspetto."

Aveva sorriso ancora, e Mike poteva perdersi nel guardarla.

 


	9. I - Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Il Sillabario  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Mike Zacharias, Nanaba, altri  
> Pair: Mike/Nanaba  
> Numero capitoli: 9/26  
> Generi: sentimentale, slice of life  
> Avvertimenti: AU  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 500

Non era una persona molto incline a fare conoscenze. Fin troppo spesso le persone che la avvicinavano non capivano se fosse maschio o femmina, e questo aveva creato più volte situazioni imbarazzanti. Ragazze che la avvicinavano credendola maschio. Ragazzi che la avvicinavano per lo stesso motivo.

Anche quella sera non aveva alcuna voglia di uscire, ma le sue due coinquiline l'avevano quasi costretta a cambiarsi. Dovevano presentarle una persona, le avevano detto. E lei era convinta sarebbe stato il solito buco nell'acqua. Tutti i ragazzi che le avevano presentato Lynne e Hanji erano spariti nel giro pochi giorni. Questa volta sarà diverso, le avevano assicurato, ma così era stato anche per gli ultimi due ragazzi che con scuse patetiche se ne erano andati. Ed era quindi convinta che questa volta non sarebbe stato per nulla diverso.

Non aveva prestato attenzione a come si era vestita. Alle proteste di Lynne, che stava finendo di truccarsi, aveva detto che era già tanto se si era fatta la doccia. Jeans e felpa andavano benissimo per una serata al pub. Era solo una rimpatriata tra amici, più questo famoso sconosciuto che volevano presentarle.

Quando furono arrivate, gli altri erano già seduti e avevano ordinato da bere. Tutti compagni di quella tragicomica avventura che andava sotto il nome di università. Tutte persone che Nanaba già conosceva, anche se frequentavano ognuno una facoltà o corso diversi.

Tutti tranne un ragazzo che non aveva mai visto, dai capelli biondo scuro e una barba che aveva visto giorni migliori.

"Mike!" Hanji gli si era quasi gettata addosso, stringendo le braccia attorno al suo collo. "Credevo ti saresti dato alla macchia!"

"Volevo farlo." Lo sconosciuto aveva quasi ignorato la presenza molesta di Hanji, continuando a bere dal proprio boccale di birra, e a questo Nanaba aveva sorriso.

"L'ho trascinato con la forza." Un altro biondo, seduto accanto allo sconosciuto, aveva sorriso ad Hanji e poi aveva voltato lo sguardo verso di lei. "Vedo che siete riuscite a convincerla ad uscire."

"Erwin, non mi trattare come un eremita." Si era seduta accanto allo sconosciuto, rendendosi conto che il posto era stato lasciato strategicamente libero. "Esco di casa molto più spesso di quanto non lo facciate credere voi."

Lo sconosciuto aveva voltato il viso verso di lei e le aveva sorriso.

"Quindi non sono l'unico costretto ad essere qui quasi con l'inganno."

Nanaba aveva scosso la testa, sorridendogli a sua volta. Aveva un sorriso rassicurante, di quelli a cui era impossibile non rispondere.

"No, fanno così spesso e volentieri, e godono delle sofferenze altrui quando li cacciano in situazioni imbarazzanti." Nanaba aveva guardato male tutti i loro amici, che stavano sorridendo già divertiti - meno Levi, ma non era nulla di nuovo.

"Non essere così dura con noi. Noi stavamo pensando solo al tuo bene." Lynne le aveva sorriso, e lei si era semplicemente voltata verso lo sconosciuto.  
"Io sono Nanaba, piacere." La ragazza gli aveva porto la mano, che lui aveva subito stretto.

"Mike, e il piacere è tutto mio."


	10. J - Jacket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Il Sillabario  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Mike Zacharias, Nanaba  
> Pair: Mike/Nanaba  
> Numero capitoli: 10/26  
> Generi: slice of life, sentimentale/romantico, fluff perché ne ho bisogno  
> Avvertimenti: AU, potrebbe essere la continuazione del capitolo prima  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 500

Avevano iniziato ad uscire da poche settimane. Di solito i loro appuntamenti consistevano in uscite a cena o al cinema. Spesso andavano a vedere film che probabilmente piacevano solo a loro e al regista visto quanto erano vuote le sale.

E per una volta entrambi erano grati ai loro amici e al loro ruolo di matchmaker.

Strano ma vero, per una volta aveva fatto centro, e Mike e Nanaba si erano scambiati i numeri di cellulare la sera stessa in cui si erano conosciuti.

La ragazza aveva creduto che sarebbe finita lì. Di solito le succedeva sempre così, e per qualche istante non aveva preso molto sul serio Mike che le diceva che le avrebbe telefonato il giorno dopo.

Lo aveva fatto. Le aveva telefonato ed erano usciti quella sera stessa.

Il primo di – si sperava e poi si era dimostrato - molti appuntamenti.

Quella sera, appena erano usciti dal ristorante, si era pentita di non essersi portata dietro una maglia pesante da mettere sotto il giubbotto. Aprile era sempre così, faceva caldo quando uscivi di casa e poi ti ritrovavi quasi a battere i denti per il freddo appena calava la notte.

Aveva all'improvviso percepito qualcosa che si posava sulle sue spalle, ed un familiare profumo di cuoio e dopobarba aveva raggiunto il suo naso. Era l'odore di Mike, che lentamente stava iniziando a conoscere e che le piaceva fin troppo.

“Mike, non serve. Abbiamo la macchina a due passi.”

Nanaba aveva alzato lo sguardo verso di lui, cercando di fargli capire che davvero non serviva che le desse il suo giubbotto, che sarebbe sopravvissuta per qualche passo. Anche se aveva apprezzato molto quel gesto di pura cavalleria.

“Così eviti di prendere freddo anche per questi due passi.” Il giovane uomo aveva passato un braccio attorno alle sue spalle, iniziando così a camminare verso la loro macchina.

“Però così prendi freddo tu!”

“Se camminiamo non fa così freddo. E posso sopravvivere, ho dei buoni anticorpi.”

Nanaba aveva inarcato un sopracciglio.

“Domani ti vedrò con il naso gocciolante e senza voce?”

“Non essere così tragica per un po' di vento.”

“Mi stavo solo preoccupando per la tua salute.” Si era stretta di più contro di lui. Era preoccupata sul serio, ma quelle attenzioni di tanto in tanto erano piacevoli. Anche se a lei non erano mai piaciuti molto tutti quei cliché romantici di cui erano pieni i film. Le sembravano qualcosa di finto, di costruito solo per ingannare le aspettative delle ragazze nelle loro future relazioni.

“Appena arriviamo in macchina, accendo il riscaldamento. Così sarai più tranquilla.”

Nanaba aveva sorriso soddisfatta, perché sapeva che non sarebbe mai riuscita a convincerlo a riprendersi il proprio giubbotto. Con lei Mike era sempre un perfetto gentiluomo, di quelli che potevi incontrare solo nella finzione. Apprezzava i suoi gesti, anche se a volte le dispiaceva, come in quel momento.

E quando furono arrivati alla macchina, era ormai troppo tardi e il giorno dopo, Mike era ridotto proprio come la ragazza lo aveva descritto.

 


	11. K - King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Il Sillabario  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Mike Zacharias, Nanaba  
> Pair: Mike/Nanaba  
> Numero capitoli: 11/26  
> Generi: pseudo storico, slice of life, fluffoso  
> Avvertimenti: AU  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 500

Il giovane uomo non aveva mai avuto l'ambizione di governare sul regno che gli era stato lasciato come parte dell'eredità del suo defunto padre. Avrebbe preferito come i suoi fratelli godersi le ricchezze, senza dover assolvere un ruolo tanto importante. Invidiava la loro libertà, mentre lui era costretto ora da delle nuove catene a quel trono che odiava. Prima odiava il proprio ruolo di primogenito del re, e con esso tutte le regole che gli avevano imposto. Da quando era nato, aveva sempre dovuto seguire il volere di altri. E ora odiava il proprio ruolo di sovrano, e con esso altre regole. Regole di comportamento. Regole che stavano intaccando la sua routine. Regole che lo portavano ad essere sempre più stanco a fine giornata. Perché il trono che gli avevano lasciato era meno stabile di quello che volevano fargli credere.

Anche la sua vita sentimentale alla fine era stata influenzata da relazioni diplomatiche che dovevano intrattenere con gli altri regni.

“Mike, è tardi. Andate a dormire.”

Aveva alzato gli occhi dai fogli che erano sparsi di fronte a lui sulla scrivania per incontrare così lo sguardo preoccupato della sua giovane moglie che, in camicia da notte e candelabro in mano, se ne stava sulla porta del suo studio. Anche lei era stata una decisione presa da altri, in cui lui non aveva avuto alcuna voce in capitolo.

“Dovresti essere a letto anche tu, Nanaba. Verrò a letto non appena avrò finito qui.” Si era alzato dalla sedia, avvicinandosi subito a lei. Come lui, anche lei era soltanto una pedina in quei giochi politici. Solo che alla fine, lui si era innamorato di quella ragazza, completamente sconosciuta nel giorno delle nozze. E aveva la presunzione di pensare che da parte sua fosse uguale.

Alle sue parole la giovane aveva scosso la testa. “Potete pensare agli affari di Stato domani mattina, quando sarete riposato.”

Si era lasciato sfuggire un sorriso e le aveva accarezzato una guancia con il dorso della mano. Anche se era stato un matrimonio combinato, non riusciva ad esserne infelice. Non poteva esserlo se sua moglie era sempre così attenta a lui. E quella era stata forse l'unica cosa positiva nella sua vita di primogenito maschio.

“Domani mattina avrò altri affari a cui dover prestare attenzione.”

“Allora vi aiuto adesso, così poi potrete riposare. E non accetto un no come risposta.”

Lei gli aveva sorriso, dolcemente, spostandosi dal suo tocco per avvicinarsi alla scrivania. Aveva appoggiato i candelabro con cui era entrata e aveva cercato una sedia, per poi guardare il marito. Mike le si era avvicinato, baciandole la sommità del capo prima di sedersi e riprendere il proprio lavoro, mentre lasciava che lei si occupasse di altre carte sparse che dovevano essere rimesse a posto.

Aveva sentito dire una volta, che dietro un grande uomo c'era sempre una grande donna che ne era sempre il supporto. E nel suo caso si era dimostrato vero. Senza la sua regina accanto, sarebbe stato solo la metà del regnante che era.

 


	12. L - Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Il Sillabario  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Mike Zacharias, Nanaba  
> Pair: Mike/Nanaba  
> Numero capitoli: 12/26  
> Generi: slice of life, fluff, potrei piangere di gioia çwç, dovevano avere una fine così anche in canon  
> Avvertimenti: AU  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 500

Non avevano mai pensato troppo seriamente a mettere su famiglia. Erano entrambi piuttosto indaffarati con i loro lavori. Si erano sposati da poco, e stavano ancora finendo di traslocare nella casa nuova, perché avevano deciso che forse l'appartamento in cui vivevano prima era troppo piccolo.

E troppo piccolo lo sarebbe diventato presto in ogni caso. Lo avevano capito quando una mattina, Nanaba era scesa nella loro nuova cucina, ancora piena di scatoloni che non avevano avuto tempo di sistemare, e sembrava avesse visto un fantasma.

Mike l'aveva guardata, porgendole una tazza di caffè non appena fu abbastanza vicina.

“Niente caffè per me. Oddio, come farò a sopravvivere senza caffè?”

L'uomo l'aveva guardata, senza capire, mentre la vedeva aprire il frigorifero e cercare qualcosa che poi aveva scoperto essere arance. L'aveva osservata mentre prendeva lo spremiagrumi che forse non avevano mai usato, e si era portato la propria tazza alla labbra, aspettando che Nanaba proferisse parola.

“Sai, Mike.” Aveva esordito, non guardandolo. “Abbiamo fatto bene a comprare questa casa. Le stanze che prima ci sembravano troppe ora non lo saranno più.”

Mike aveva spalancato gli occhi, osservando il suo profilo. Non ne avevano mai parlato. Non era una cosa di cui mai si erano preoccupati. Avevano dei cani. Dei gatti. Una volta avevano anche provato ad avere dei pesci rossi, che però non avevano avuto vita lunga.

Non avevano mai parlato di crescere dei figli.

“Diventerò padre.”

Quelle erano le uniche parole che era riuscito a mormorare e aveva subito potuto notare il sorriso sul viso della donna, mentre si portava una mano sul ventre. Aveva immediatamente abbandonato la propria tazza sul mobile, per poter così prendere la moglie in braccio e abbracciarla. Lei non si era fatta pregare, e aveva stretto le gambe attorno alla sua vita e le braccia attorno al suo collo, sorridendogli radiosa.

“Oddio, un bambino...”

Nanaba aveva appoggiato la fronte contro la sua.

“Si... Non me lo aspettavo assolutamente.” Lo aveva baciato piano, sfiorando delicatamente le labbra con le sue. “Avremo un bambino. Oddio, ancora non ci credo. Noi due avremo un bambino!”

Le aveva sorriso a sua volta, stringendola di più a sé. “Ne sono davvero felice.”

“Anch'io.” Aveva annuito piano. Anche se non ne avevano mai parlato, anche se nessuno dei due aveva mai sollevato l'argomento seriamente. Ora sarebbero diventati genitori. Una piccola nuova vita stava già crescendo, ed era il loro bambino. “Un piccolo Mike. Spero che non erediti il tuo super olfatto.” Aveva ridacchiato.

“Io spero che erediti la tua bellezza, e la mia altezza. Anche se io spero in una piccola Nanaba.”

La donna aveva riso di nuovo, baciandolo piano. Quello andava direttamente nella lista de _Il giorno più bello della loro vita_ , anche se di giorni iniziavano ad essercene molti. Il primo appuntamento. Il primo bacio. La proposta di matrimonio. Il loro matrimonio. La luna di miele. La prima ecografia. L'assemblaggio della nursery. La scelta del nome. La nascita del loro primogenito. A cui poi si sarebbero aggiunte altre nascite.

 


	13. M - Maestro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Il Sillabario  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Mike Zacharias, Nanaba  
> Pair: Mike/Nanaba  
> Numero capitoli: 13/26  
> Generi: slice of life  
> Avvertimenti: AU, musicians  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 500

Sin da quando era una bambina, sin da quando le avevano messo per la prima volta un violino in mano, Nanaba aveva desiderato diventare primo violino in qualche orchestra importante. Crescendo, la sua ambizione non si era mai affievolita. Anzi, più diventava grande, più essa cresceva con lei.

Per anni si era esercitata molte ore al giorno, perché anche il talento non è nulla senza la perseveranza e l'impegno. Grazie a tutto questo impegno era riuscita ad entrare in un'ottima accademia musicale con tanto di borsa di studio. Grazie a tutto questo, anche durante gli studi era riuscita a farsi notare.

Ed era sempre durante gli studi che per la prima volta aveva sentito parlare di Mike Zacharias, giovane direttore d'orchestra che era ormai sulla bocca di tutti. Non solo era bravo nel dirigere le orchestre, ma era anche un bell'uomo, del quale si sapeva poco o niente.

Essere diretta una volta soltanto da lui, era stato abbastanza. Aveva giurato a sé stessa che sarebbe diventata il primo violino diretto da lui, in qualsiasi orchestra sarebbe andato a lavorare.

Le sue dita si muovevano sui tasti, l'archetto non si fermava neppure per un istante, e i suoi occhi leggevano velocemente lo spartito di fronte a lei. Anche ora che era primo violino. Anche ora che stava iniziando ad avere notorietà, vista la sua giovane età, Nanaba continuava ad esercitarsi in ogni attimo libero. E forse era proprio a causa della sua notorietà che voleva arrivare sempre più in alto.

Era stata notata anche da quell'uomo. Non solo come violinista, ma anche come donna. E non voleva e non poteva permettere che le malelingue attribuissero il suo ruolo con la relazione che aveva instaurato con il giovane direttore d'orchestra.

“Nanaba, sono andati via tutti. Vogliamo andare anche noi?”

Mike Zacharias era appena entrato nella stanza del teatro in cui lei di solito si rifugiava dopo le prove ufficiali. Si era fermato sulla porta e l'aveva guardata, mentre lei spostava il violino dalla spalla e annuiva.

Con cura aveva riposto lo strumento nella custodia, prima di sospirare.

“Maestro, Lynne mi ha detto che la nostra relazione è stata di nuovo oggetto di pettegolezzi tra i violinisti.” Lynne, la sua migliore amica dai tempi del conservatorio, che l'aveva seguita anche in quell'orchestra.

Mike si era passato una mano tra i capelli, sospirando a sua volta.

“Andiamo a casa e non parliamo di lavoro almeno per oggi. Ti prego.”

La donna si era alzata, recuperando la custodia del violino e la propria borsa.

“Sai che non mi importa di quello che dicono.” Gli aveva sorriso. “E anche la critica ha detto che la tua vita privata non influisce in alcun modo sul tuo lavoro. Un po' di invidia non mi spaventa.” Lo aveva raggiunto sulla porta, alzandosi in punta di piedi per potergli dare un bacio.

Mike aveva sorriso. Era stato proprio il suo ottimismo e il suo impegno che gliel'avevano fatta notare già dall'inizio. E subito si era reso conto del suo potenziale.


	14. N - Nurse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Il Sillabario  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Mike Zacharias, Nanaba  
> Pair: Mike/Nanaba  
> Numero capitoli: 14/26  
> Generi: slice of life, guerra, sentimentale/romantico  
> Avvertimenti: WWII!AU  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 500

Essere un pilota era sempre stato il suo sogno, sin da quando era un bambino. Solo che quando sei un bambino non ti rendi conto che essere un pilota dell'aviazione non è sempre positivo. Soprattutto quando dall'altra parte del mare c'era un'aviazione più potente di quella per cui combattevi tu. E quando il tuo velivolo viene colpito. E credi davvero di essere salvo solo per miracolo.

Ricordo la cabina di pilotaggio piena di fumo. Ricordi l'impatto con il mare. E poi più nulla. Probabilmente in un ultimo disperato tentativo di salvarti la vita riesci ad aprire la portiera dell'abitacolo e a sfuggire così a morte certa. Ma poi più nulla.

Quando aveva aperto gli occhi, la prima cosa che aveva visto era stata il soffitto del tendone che di solito veniva usato come infermeria. Il tendone era illuminato da lanterne ad olio, e non avrebbe saputo dire che ora fosse, neppure se fosse notte. Ma quello era forse dovuto anche al fatto che aveva ancora la vista annebbiata.

“Squadron leader Zacharias, finalmente avete aperto gli occhi.”

Aveva voltato la testa lentamente, trovandosi di fronte ad uno splendido sorriso e due occhi stanchi. I capelli biondi cercavano di essere tenuti fermi, ma qualche ciocca era sfuggita alle forcine e ricadeva sulla sua fronte.

Conosceva quella giovane infermiera. Si era occupata di lui anche in passato, per ferite molto minori e che spesso erano solo una scusa per poterla vedere.

“Come ho fatto a tornare qui?”

“Un pescatore vi ha trovato sulla spiaggia, e poi siete stato trasportato qui d'urgenza.” Mike aveva sentito le sottili dita della donna stringersi attorno alla sua mano. “Temevamo di avervi perso quando non riprendevate coscienza. Sono passati tre giorni.”

“Siete stata qui tutto il tempo?”

“Ogni volta che avevo un momento libero.” Gli aveva sorriso e aveva potuto notare le sue guance che si tingevano di rosso. “Devo avvertire il medico che vi siete svegliato. E informare il Wing commander Smith che state bene.” Gli aveva passato un panno umido sulla fronte, prima di alzarsi sulla sedia che l'aveva ospitata per non aveva idee quante ore.

Istintivamente aveva allungato un braccio e aveva stretto il suo polso. Anche se gli faceva male ogni muscolo del suo corpo, nulla sembrava rotto o, peggio, perso.

“Nanaba, appena riuscirò a stare in piedi, posso chiedervi un appuntamento?”

La donna aveva ridacchiato, portandosi una ciocca ribelle dietro l'orecchio.

“Temevo non me lo avreste mai chiesto, e avreste continuato a pensare agli incontri in infermeria come appuntamenti.”

“Se lo sapevate potevate anche rendermi il tutto più semplice.”

“E togliere così il divertimento anche alle altre infermiere? Siete popolare, non sapete? Voi e il signor Smith. E stavamo scommettendo quando mi avreste chiesto di uscire con voi.”

Si era imbarazzato un po' nel sapere di essere stato scoperto così, che forse era sempre stato chiaro a tutti, ma sapere che quella splendida infermiera gli era rimasta accanto, lo rendeva felice di essere ancora vivo. E finalmente le aveva anche chiesto di uscire.


	15. O - Obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Il Sillabario  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Mike Zacharias, Nanaba  
> Pair: Mike/Nanaba  
> Numero capitoli: 15/26  
> Generi: slice of life, introspettivo  
> Avvertimenti: canon verse  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 500

Se non entravi nell'esercito, eri considerato un codardo. Erano cresciuti con quella convinzione. L'avevano fatta propria anche se probabilmente da bambini neppure se ne rendevano conto. Tutti loro avevano giocato alla guerra. Tutti loro facevano finta di appartenere alla Legione Esplorativa. Perché erano cresciuti abituati a quella psicosi maniacale che li rendeva tutti soggiogati dai titani. Non solo perché erano rinchiusi in quelle mura; soprattutto perché erano stati cresciuti nella paura.

E per alcuni di loro, i titani erano diventati un'ossessione.

Non erano mai in molti, ma ogni anno almeno un piccolo numero di reclute decideva di unirsi alla Legione Esplorativa. Raramente capitava fosse qualcuno che aveva finito il corso di addestramento piazzandosi entro i primi dieci posti della graduatoria. Anche se non erano sconosciuti casi di questo tipo.

L'ironia voleva che i migliori del corso alla fine si arruolassero nella Gendarmeria, al sicuro di Wall Sina.

Pochi ossessionati e fanatici si arruolavano nel corpo militare che più aveva a che fare con i militari. Molti morivano alla loro prima missione fuori dalle mura.

Quelli che sopravvivevano erano guardati con una sorta di ammirazione. Mentre loro spesso erano più morti dei corpi che avevano lasciato sui campi di battaglia.

“Ne ho ucciso uno tutta da sola!”

Mike aveva abbassato lo sguardo per guardare la giovane che gli si era piazzata davanti. Era viva. Era rientrata dalla missione.

Aveva lo sguardo di chi aveva visto tutto l'orrore di questo mondo e cercava di ignorarlo. Di chi cercava di trovare una speranza a cui aggrapparsi con le unghie e con i denti per non sprofondare nella disperazione.

Anche se erano soldati, rimanevano ancora umani.

“Non ti sei fatta male, vero?”

Nanaba aveva scosso la testa, sorridendo al proprio superiore.

“Neppure un graffio, Squad Leader Zacharias.”

Era sporca di sangue non suo, aveva constatato l'uomo guardandola. Era sporca del sangue di altri soldati che come loro erano ossessionati dal mondo oltre quelle mura, dalla continua lotta contro quei esseri grotteschi. Perché solo qualcuno ossessionato da quella idea di libertà avrebbe potuto arruolarsi nella Legione Esplorativa. Solo qualcuno ossessionato come loro poteva ancora avere una parvenza di normalità e sanità mentale. Perché quella ossessione li aveva cambiati tutti. Nessuno era lo stesso di quando si arruolava.

Non lui. Non la giovane donna che gli stava di fronte. Non gli altri soldati che avevano portato la pelle a casa. Lo si poteva vedere nei loro occhi. Non avevano più la dolcezza, o la speranza, erano solo assetati del sangue di quei giganti che imperversavano per le terre che una volta erano state loro. Vivevano solo per quella missione, anche se spesso ne erano terrorizzati. Anche se volevano piangere dalla paura. Erano così abituati a vedere la morte che se uno riusciva a sopravvivere ad almeno una missione iniziava a costruirsi una corazza per proteggersi dalle morti future.

Così faceva lui, che per le morti di altri era salito di grado.

Così faceva anche lei, combattendo sotto il suo comando e cercando di sopravvivere ogni volta.

 


	16. P - Parenthood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Il Sillabario  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Mike Zacharias, Nanaba, Annie Leonhart  
> Pair: Mike/Nanaba  
> Numero capitoli: 16/26  
> Generi: slice of life, fluff  
> Avvertimenti: AU, Annie ci starebbe bene come figlia loro  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 500

Ogni mattina Mike Zacharias si svegliava con un allegro chiacchiericcio proveniente dalla cucina. Sentiva l'odore della colazione che veniva preparata. Sentiva il rumore delle stoviglie e delle posate. Sentiva la voce allegra di sua moglie e quella più pacata di sua figlia.

Quel risveglio era una routine a cui non avrebbe mai rinunciato. Uscire dalla camera da letto, scendere in cucina e trovarsi di fronte alle donne della sua vita, entrambe con un grembiule addosso, che spadellavano. Nanaba che insegnava alla piccola come rompere le uova, ed Annie tutta concentrata per poter fare del proprio meglio.

La prima ad accorgersi di lui era stata la figlia, voltandosi e guardandolo con i suoi occhi azzurri.

“Papà, la colazione non è ancora pronta.”

Sembrava quasi contrariata da quella intrusione e questo lo aveva fatto sorridere di più.

“Adesso mi siedo e non vi disturbo.” Si era avvicinato alla moglie, baciandola sulle labbra, per poi abbassarsi e baciare i capelli biondi della figlia. La bambina non lo aveva degnato di alcuna attenzione, mentre rompeva un uovo sopra una terrina.

Come aveva promesso, era andato a sedersi, non disturbandole finché la colazione non era stata servita. Solo allora si era alzato, aiutando Annie a salire sulla sedia e guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia. Sua figlia aveva lo stesso carattere orgoglioso della madre.

Mike guardava la figlia e non riusciva a pensare ad un essere più perfetto di lei.

“Papà, mangia. Si fredda tutto. E fai tardi in ufficio.”

Nanaba aveva ridacchiato, scuotendo la testa mentre continuava a mangiare. “Se non ti prepari farai tardi anche tu all'asilo.”

La bambina aveva voltato lo sguardo verso la madre, spalancando un po' gli occhi, per poi di nuovo guardare il padre. “Papà, sbrigati, dobbiamo vestirci.”

Le aveva accarezzato i capelli biondi, chiari come quelli della madre. “Adesso andiamo. Sta tranquilla.”

L'aveva presa in braccio non appena avevano finito di mangiare. La bambina aveva stretto le braccia attorno al suo collo. E anche quello era un classico. Annie che pretendeva di essere preparata da lui al mattino e lui che non chiedeva di meglio. La accompagnava in bagno, la aiutava a lavarsi. Le dava una mano ad infilarsi nei vestiti che Nanaba aveva già preparato e Annie lo aiutava a fare il nodo alla cravatta. Nodo che poi Nanaba rifaceva sorridendo, prima di passare a legare i capelli della figlia.

Quelli erano i momenti in cui si rendeva conto che quella routine famigliare era qualcosa che forse aveva desiderato per tutta la vita. Sua moglie che faceva i codini alla figlia mentre questa le raccontava qualcosa. Sua figlia che poi saltava giù dalla sedia su cui era seduta e gli si avvicinava dopo aver messo il proprio zainetto in spalla. Lo guardava con i suoi occhioni azzurri, e Mike sapeva di essere l'uomo più fortunato del mondo. La sua piccola mano si stringeva attorno alle sue dita, pronta per iniziare una nuova giornata. Poteva solo dare un veloce bacio alla moglie prima di seguire la figlia oltre la soglia di casa.

 


	17. Q - Quietude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Il Sillabario  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Mike Zacharias, Nanaba  
> Pair: Mike/Nanaba  
> Numero capitoli: 17/26  
> Generi: sentimentale/romantico, introspettivo, slice of life  
> Avvertimenti: AU  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 500

C'erano momenti nella loro relazione fatti di porte sbattute e silenzi che sembravano non finire più. Si nascondevano allora ognuno in un angolo della casa, per evitare a questo modo di sputare uno addosso all'altro ancora più veleno di quanto non fosse veramente necessario. O per non causare più danni di quelli che erano già stati fatti.

Regnava nella loro casa una strana quiete in quei momenti. Si poteva sentire solo il rumore dell'orologio a dondolo in salotto. Oppure il cane che abbaiava in giardino contro al nulla. La casa era immersa in una surreale quiete nonostante fossero entrambi presenti tra quelle mure. E' quello era raro. Quando erano insieme non c'erano attimi di silenzio. La casa era riempita dalle loro parole, dalle loro risate. Dalle stoviglie della cucina mentre erano indaffarati a preparare qualche pasto. Di musica lenta e dei loro passi sul legno, mentre Mike la stringeva a sé e Nanaba appoggiava una guancia contro il suo petto. Dei loro gemiti e ansimi mentre erano presi dall'impeto della passione.

La quiete non era per quelle mura. Non era per persone come loro. Che avevano sempre qualcosa da raccontarsi. Che avevano spesso e volentieri amici a cena.

Non si ricordava più quanto tempo fosse passato da quando si era nascosta nella loro camera da letto, al sicuro tra le lenzuola che profumavano di Mike. Ricordava il motivo del litigio, ed improvvisamente si era sentita stupida. Sapeva solo che stava albeggiando e che Mike non era accanto a lei.

Lo aveva trovato in veranda, avvolto nel freddo e nel silenzio del mattino che stava sorgendo.

“Io mi fido di te, ma non far più rispondere la tua segretaria al tuo cellulare privato, mentre siete fuori dall'orario di lavoro.” Si era subito seduta accanto a lui, rompendo quella quiete nervosa che aveva regnato tra le loro mura per tutta la notte.

“Non dovresti esserne così gelosa. E' solo la mia segretaria appunto. Né la mia compagna né tantomeno la mia amante.” Mike aveva passato un braccio attorno alle sue spalle.

“E' bella e sexy.”

“Lo sei anche tu.”

Mike le aveva sorriso dolcemente e lei aveva sentito le guance andare in fiamme.

“Possiamo andare ora di sopra e fare pace? Mi va bene anche che mi abbracci e basta, giusto per riscaldarmi un po'.”

“Potevi restartene sul divano.” Si era alzata, porgendogli una mano che lui aveva subito preso.

“Avevo bisogno di pensare. E qui fuori di notte si sta bene. Nessuno ti disturba. Una sera restiamo qui fuori e ci mettiamo a guardare le stelle.”

L'aveva seguita in casa, e poi per le scale, finché non erano arrivati in camera. Si erano sdraiati ancora vestiti, come avevano passato la notte. Mike l'aveva subito stretta a sé, cercando di rassicurarla a questo modo. E Nanaba lo aveva abbracciato a sua volta.

C'era di nuovo la quiete, fatta da parole sussurrate, dai battiti del loro cuore, dal fruscio delle lenzuola quando si muovevano. C'era di nuovo la quiete a cui erano abituati.


	18. R - Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Il Sillabario  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Mike Zacharias, Nanaba  
> Pair: Mike/Nanaba  
> Numero capitoli: 18/26  
> Generi: slife of life, fluff  
> Avvertimenti: AU  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 500

“Oggi pioverà.” Mike aveva mormorato, mentre era sdraiato sul prato assieme alla propria compagna. La donna aveva inarcato un sopracciglio, spostando lo sguardo dal libro che stava leggendo all'uomo accanto a sé. Avevano deciso di uscire e passare la mattinata a poltrire sul prato del parco e godersi così il primo sole estivo.

“Mike, credo ci siano 50° all'ombra. Non può piovere.” Aveva chiuso il libro, per poi girarsi sulla schiena e guardare il cielo limpido, come stava facendo il suo compagno.

“Fidati del mio naso.” Mike aveva toccato la punta del suddetto e la donna aveva riso.

 

Erano rientrati a casa correndo. Ridevano, correvano, si tenevano per mano. Nanaba ogni tanto imprecava perché avrebbe rovinato il libro che aveva portato con sé. Mike protestava perché i capelli gli si attaccavano al viso e la cosa lo infastidiva. Ridevano e Nanaba continuava a prenderlo in giro che avrebbe dovuto condurre un programma meteorologico. Che poteva fare i soldi con il suo olfatto.

Perché come aveva predetto l'uomo, la pioggia non si era fatta aspettare. Quella che sembrava solo una nuvola passeggera, aveva all'improvviso coperto il sole e in breve aveva scatenato un acquazzone.

Nanaba aveva riso non appena le prime gocce di pioggia avevano sfiorato il suo volto. Aveva riso anche quando Mike, con tono offeso, le aveva detto che doveva fidarsi di più delle sue parole e del suo naso.

E rideva anche ora, mentre Mike stringeva saldamente la sua mano e si affrettava a tornare a casa.

Aveva smesso di ridere solo una volta che furono riparati dietro la porta di casa. Si era appoggiata alla porta appena chiusa e lo aveva guardato.

“Sembri quasi uno di quei cagnoloni enormi quando sono tutti bagnati.”

“Tu sembri un pulcino fradicio.”

La donna aveva riso di nuovo e a Mike andava bene. Sentirla ridere era qualcosa che valeva tutta la pioggia che si erano presi.

“Doccia, tè caldo e coccole sotto il portico?” Era rimasta appoggiata alla porta, proponendo il programma della giornata. Si era avvicinato, accarezzandole una guancia umida. Era bellissima in quel momento. Non che di solito non lo fosse, solo che in quel momento gli sembrava in qualche modo ancora più bella.

“Si, è un'ottima idea.” Si era chinato per colmare la distanza che separava le loro labbra, baciandola piano.

 

Avevano poi trascorso il resto del pomeriggio in veranda, accoccolati uno all'altra, con una tazza del loro tè caldo preferito tra le mani. Mike passava distrattamente le dita tra i capelli corti della compagna. Ascoltavano la pioggia che cadeva, la osservavano mentre si infrangeva sulle piante del loro giardino. Godevano di come stava rinfrescando quella che sarebbe stata altrimenti una giornata caldissima. Godevano uno della vicinanza dell'altra, trovando quell'acquazzone molto romantico. Come era stata romantica la corsa sotto la pioggia e le risa che non finivano più. O i baci rubati mentre erano ancora bagnati, appena erano arrivati al sicuro. E romantiche erano le loro dita intrecciate e le parole sussurrate, nascoste dallo scrosciare incessante della pioggia.


	19. S - Spaghetti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Il Sillabario  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Mike Zacharias, Nanaba  
> Pair: Mike/Nanaba  
> Numero capitoli: 19/26  
> Generi: fluff, slice of life, questa cosa è colpa della Freckles  
> Avvertimenti: AU  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 500

Quando in quell'appartamento Mike ci aveva vissuto da solo, la sua cucina era sempre inutilizzata. I pasti comprendevano sempre qualcosa per cui non dovesse usare troppo i fornelli. E spesso per riscaldare quel qualcosa usava solo il forno a microonde. Ma da quando aveva iniziato a convivere con Nanaba, la sua cucina era vissuta al 100%. La donna preparava la colazione. Quando era a casa cucinava anche per pranzo. E per cena cambiava menù ogni sera.

Anche ora poteva sentirla canticchiare qualcosa a bassa voce mentre si muoveva per la cucina. Tagliando cipolle. Aprendo vasetti di passata di pomodoro. Mescolando ed assaggiando il tutto per vedere se era speziato al punto giusto. L'aveva vista aggiungere delle polpette al sugo che stava preparando, mentre sapeva che la pasta la stava facendo bollire nella pentola a fianco.

***  
Quando era ritornato in cucina, la tavola era già stata apparecchiata e la pasta servita in un grande piatto da portata.

_Spaghetti sugo e polpette._

Era sicuro di star già _nasando_ l'ilarità di Nanaba che gli dava la schiena mentre prendeva i bicchieri. Aveva anche appoggiato due forchette, una per lato, contro il bordo del piatto. Non sapeva se ridere o arrabbiarsi. Quello ormai era un gioco tra loro e i loro amici che durava da diverso tempo.

Ma la sua barba non sembrava quella di un vagabondo, curava il suo aspetto molto più di quanto gli altri si potessero aspettare e Nanaba doveva saperlo meglio di chiunque altro.

Si era seduto per vedere quanto il tutto sarebbe andato avanti, quanto la donna sarebbe resistita prima di prendere due piatti ed iniziare a mangiare normalmente.

Nanaba gli si era seduta accanto, dopo aver appoggiato i bicchieri e una brocca di acqua.

“Buon appetito!” Aveva cinguettato la donna al suo fianco, mentre affondava la forchetta nella pasta, per poi iniziare a girarla.

C'era qualcosa che non andava nel modo in cui li stava arrotolando gli spaghetti attorno alla posata. Aveva fatto troppi movimenti, ma forse era stata tutta una sua impressione. E aveva davvero troppa fame per mettersi a pensare anche a questo. Voleva solo godersi quel sugo e quelle polpette, che sapeva erano ottime.

Solo che quella forchettata sembrava non finire più, così, incurante di quanto lo spaghetto affondasse ancora nel piatto, aveva infilato il boccone in bocca, cercando di ignorare il sorriso divertito della propria compagna.

Temeva di sapere quale ne fosse la causa. Temeva di sapere esattamente cosa stava succedendo. Per quello non aveva tranciato con i denti la pasta, ma aveva continuato a risucchiare quello che sembrava uno spaghetto infinito. E notava che Nanaba stava facendo lo stesso.

La donna aveva chiuso gli occhi ridacchiando mentre lo spaghetto finalmente veniva a galla dalla montagna di pasta.

Era destino. Tra tutta quella pasta, avevano inforchettato lo stesso spaghetto, che ora si stava avvicinando alle loro labbra.

E Mike sarebbe stato al gioco fino alla fine, fino a quando le sue labbra non furono su quelle della compagna, che ne sembrava fin troppo felice.


	20. T - Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Il Sillabario  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Mike Zacharias, Nanaba  
> Pair: Mike/Nanaba  
> Numero capitoli: 20/26  
> Generi: angst, introspettivo, guerra  
> Avvertimenti: canon verse, in cui ipoteticamente sopravvivono   
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 500

Nel momento esatto in cui si erano arruolati sapevano che la loro vita era appena soltanto ad un filo. Nel momento in cui avevano deciso di offrire la loro esistenza al Corpo di Ricerca, allora avevano capito anche quale errore avessero fatto.

Erano sopravvissuti fino ad allora. Erano sopravvissuti anche quella volta. A caro prezzo, ma loro due erano sopravvissuti.

Mike ne era uscito con diverse ferite su tutto il corpo ed un braccio rotto. Ferite che sarebbero guarite entro poco tempo e poi sarebbe ritornato sui campi di battaglia. O almeno così aveva pensato prima di sapere quello che era successo alla sua squadra. Alla sua donna.

La prima persona di cui aveva chiesto notizie era stata Nanaba. Sapendo del disastro che era stata la missione, doveva sapere cosa ne fosse stato di lei. Perché non fosse accanto a lui quando aveva aperto gli occhi.

L'aveva trovata semisdraiata nel letto d'ospedale. Guardava fuori dalla finestra e non si era mossa neppure quando lui le si era avvicinato. Era l'unica sopravvissuta della sua squadra.

Non gli aveva parlato. Né in quel momento, né nelle successive sue visite. Non lo aveva mai neppure guardato. L'andava a trovare ogni giorno. Ogni giorno le stringeva la mano che non era completamente fasciata. Ma lei non rispondeva mai. Non alle sue parole. Non ai suoi tocchi.

Era sopravvissuta sacrificando una gamba e i suoi amici.

Alla sua visita successiva l'aveva trovata seduta in una sedia a rotelle, davanti alla finestra che dava sul giardino dell'ospedale militare. Indossava una maglietta larga come faceva spesso, le maniche tirate su fino ai gomiti. Poteva vedere la benda che ricopriva il suo braccio sinistro, fasciandole anche le dita. E i pantaloni della sua divisa militare. Tagliati fino a metà coscia, e piegati per nascondere la fasciatura attorno all'arto amputato.

“I miei genitori mi riporteranno a casa.” Aveva detto senza guardarlo. Il tono piatto che non le riconosceva e che con lui non aveva mai utilizzato.

“Possiamo andare a vivere insieme. Potremmo comprare una casetta da qualche parte, in un posto tranquillo, e restare lì.”

L'aveva vista mordersi un labbro, e sapeva che stava solo trattenendo le lacrime. In tutte le battaglie avevano perso un po' del loro futuro.

“Erwin ha ancora bisogno di te. Tu non puoi lasciare l'esercito, e per me finisce qui.”

Aveva spostato un po' la sedia a rotelle per potersi mettere di fronte a lei e guardarla. Per la prima volta la vedeva sconfitta su tutta la linea.

“Tornerò. Tornerò e ti sposerò. Aspettami solo un altro po' di tempo e tornerò da te. Ci sposeremo. E vivremo in un mondo libero dai titani.” Le aveva accarezzato una guancia, umida per le lacrime che stava versando. “Ti porterò a vedere il mare di cui abbiamo tanto sentito parlare. Sarà tutto più facile. Non perderemo più niente e nessuno.”

La donna aveva annuito debolmente, volendo credere alle sue parole. Non era facile, per nessuno dei due. Potevano solo sperare che quella guerra sarebbe finita presto.


	21. U - Unbreakable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Il Sillabario  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Mike Zacharias, Nanaba, Lynne  
> Pair: Mike/Nanaba  
> Numero capitoli: 21/26  
> Generi: guerra, introspettivo, angst  
> Avvertimenti: canon verse, i famosi 5 anni prima.   
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 500

“ _Un giorno qualcuno ti abbraccerà così forte che tutti i tuoi pezzi rotti torneranno nuovamente insieme.”_

L'ennesima missione che era stata un disastro. Questa volta ancora più disastrosa delle altre. Mike era sicuro che avrebbero chiesto al loro comandante le dimissioni, e Keith Shadis sarebbe stato spedito, se avesse avuto fortuna, ad arruolare le reclute.

Una missione da cui in pochi erano tornati. Una missione in cui quasi tutte le nuove reclute erano state uccise. Erano disperse. Non sarebbero più tornate al sicuro tra le mura.

Mike aveva notato due ragazze. Due nuove reclute. Entrambe sporche di sangue non loro, che si stringevano con forza una all'altra. Aveva parlato con loro la sera prima della missione. Avevano scherzato e bevuto insieme. Erano circondate da altre reclute, entusiaste di prendere parte a quella missione.

Quelle reclute non sarebbero più tornate.

La rossa – Lynne – piangeva, aggrappata con forza alla ragazza dai corti capelli biondi. Lei se ne restava stoica, con lo sguardo fisso di fronte a sé. Gli era sembrata indistruttibile in quel momento, ma sapeva che quella era stata soltanto una maschera. Qualcosa per consolare l'amica in lacrime. O forse per salvare anche sé stessa.

Quella era stata la loro prima missione.

“Nanaba, Lynne.” Si era avvicinato alle due ragazze.

Nanaba lo aveva guardato, mentre Lynne continuava a piangere contro la sua spalla. In quel momento poteva vedere quanto in realtà la ragazza fosse spaventata, terrorizzata da quello che aveva visto fuori dal loro nido sicuro.

Aveva notato la ragazza muovere le labbra. Aveva mormorato le parole “il suo ragazzo” in modo che Lynne non la sentisse. E lui poteva solo annuire. Quando Lynne si era accorta della sua presenza, velocemente aveva asciugato gli occhi con il dorso della mano, pronunciando delle scuse affrettate a cui non aveva neppure potuto ribattere che la ragazza si era già allontanata.

“Nanaba, tu come stai?”

“Con tutto il rispetto, signore, abbiamo perso la maggior parte delle persone con cui abbiamo passato gli ultimi tre anni della nostra vita.” Si era voltata a guardarlo. Poteva vedere le fiamme dell'odio bruciare nei suoi occhi azzurri. Un odio che fortunatamente non era per lui. “Lynne ha perso la persona per lei più importante. Io ho perso alcuni tra i miei migliori amici. Mi sta davvero chiedendo come mi stia sentendo?”

Sembrava indistruttibile, ma Mike si rendeva conto di quanto in realtà quell'esperienza l'avesse distrutta. Le prime missioni erano le più dure sempre.

“Domanda indelicata. Ti chiedo perdono.”

L'aveva vista abbassare lo sguardo, fissare la punta degli stivali. “Che senso ha tutto questo se così tante persone devono morire? Abbiamo sputato sangue durante gli anni di addestramento e non è servito a nulla. Abbiamo solo perso inutilmente un'altra volta!”

Prima che potesse iniziare a piangere – perché sapeva che lo avrebbe fatto – Mike l'aveva abbracciata con forza. L'aveva inglobata tra le sue braccia.

“Andrà tutto bene. E un giorno vinceremo.” Quell'abbraccio e quelle parole erano l'unico conforto che potesse offrirle in quel momento. Non poteva salvarla dal dolore, ma poteva almeno cercare di tenere insieme i pezzi che si erano rotti.


	22. V - Void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Il Sillabario  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Mike Zacharias, Nanaba  
> Pair: Mike/Nanaba  
> Numero capitoli: 22/26  
> Generi: angst, introspettivo  
> Avvertimenti: AU, major character death  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 500

Quando muori, non c'è più nulla. La persona che muore ha raggiunto un suo epilogo, che non è il tuo, ma a te sembra che non ci sia più nulla per cui andare avanti. Ti ritrovi a girare per casa – la vostra casa – e guardi ogni foto, ogni angolo, ogni mobile. Cerchi in tutti gli oggetti presenti qualcosa che ti ricordi di lui, perché lui deve ancora esserci da qualche parte. Non può essere scomparso senza lasciare nulla. Non può essere partito per un viaggio da cui non c'era ritorno senza averti lasciato qualcosa a cui aggrapparti.

Ti muovi tra quelle mura che avete riempito di voi, della vostra essenza, in tutti gli anni che avete passato insieme. Anni che ora ti sembrano solo secondi. Una manciata di attimi di cui dovrai riempire il tuo futuro.

Un futuro vuoto, un futuro privo di senso. Un futuro in cui lui non sarebbe più stato al tuo fianco. Un futuro di cui non sapevi più cosa fartene.

Un futuro che non prevedeva malattie, tranne stupide influenze e raffreddori. Un futuro in cui gli ospedali erano contemplati solo per lieti eventi, che non avete avuto il tempo di avere. Un futuro in cui non dovevano esserci casse di mogano messe sotto qualche metro di terra, se non quando fosse stati abbastanza vecchi da poter dire di aver avuto una vita serena, piena di figli e nipoti.

Quel futuro non c'era. Non ci sarebbe stato. Perché eri rimasta solo tu. Tu e una casa vuota. Tu e i ricordi. Tu senza di lui.

Non riuscivi neppure a pensare a lui. Non potevi ancora crederci. Quando sentivi qualcuno dei tuoi amici, tutti preoccupati per te, pronunciare il suo nome, qualcosa dentro di te si spezzava. E volevi solo urlare e piangere. E ritornare a nasconderti in quella casa vuota. Raggomitolarti in un letto che non avrebbe mai più avuto lo stesso calore, lo stesso profumo. Ti saresti per sempre svegliata vuota, privata delle sue braccia che al mattino ti stringevano a sé.

Avresti continuato a _funzionare_ di fronte agli altri. Avresti finto di sorridere. Avresti parlato con gli altri delle loro gioie. Ma dentro di te sapevi bene che non aveva senso. Tu non avevi più un senso.

Avevi dei sogni, dei progetti. Avevate un futuro di cui parlavate la notte, dopo aver fatto l'amore. Tu restavi stretta tra le sue braccia, parlavate dei figli che volevate avere, dei posti che volevate visitare.

Ora Mike non era da nessuna parte. Il suo corpo giaceva al cimitero, circondato dai fiori che gli portavi ogni giorno. Mike non c'era più. E il solo pensare o pronunciare il suo nome ti uccideva, riempiva il vuoto dentro di te per un attimo, e poi ti lasciava nella disperazione più cupa.

Quando muori lasci solo il vuoto nella vita degli altri. Nulla di più. Tu non ci sei più, non ci sarai mai più. E quelli che restano in vita, devono convivere con questo terribile vuoto per sempre.


	23. W - War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Il Sillabario  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Mike Zacharias, Nanaba  
> Pair: Mike/Nanaba  
> Numero capitoli: 23/26  
> Generi: storico, introspettivo  
> Avvertimenti: AU, sorry not sorry sto leggendo “Il Teutone”   
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 500

Nato e cresciuto in un mondo che non aveva mai conosciuto una pace duratura, appena aveva raggiunto l'età adulta, Mike aveva deciso di dare una svolta alla propria vita. Figlio cadetto di un nobile non aveva avuto molta scelta. Avevano deciso per lui che avrebbe preso la strada religiosa, anche se lui non si vedeva bene tra i piccoli monaci sempre chini sui loro libri.

Lui sognava le cose più in grande. Sognava di diventare un grande cavaliere, di distinguersi in battaglia.

Contro il volere della sua famiglia aveva preso i voti solo a metà, arruolandosi tra i cavalieri dell'Ordine Teutonico. Era partito alla volta della Terrasanta, per combattere così contro gli Infedeli. E solo dopo molte battaglie era tornato nella natia Germania, per unirsi ai confratelli che combattevano con gli Infedeli che imperversavano per l'Est.

La regola prescriveva castità. La regola prescriveva che non dovesse mai approcciarsi ad una donna. Eppure, quella poca fede che aveva, vacillava ogni volta che usciva dal loro castello e si recava al villaggio.

Non era la donna più bella che avesse visto, non era neppure formosa come molte altre con cui si era intrattenuto in gioventù. Possedeva una bellezza quasi eterea da cui non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi. Capelli biondi che sembravano tessuti dai raggi del sole, e occhi tanto azzurri che avrebbero fatto sfigurare il cielo. E il suo sorriso...

Era stato quello la prima cosa che aveva notato, quando un giorno l'aveva aiutata a raccogliere un cesto vuoto che le era scivolato di mano. Gli aveva sorriso mentre lo ringraziava. E lui ne era stato rapito, completamente stregato.

Aveva continuato a peccare, continuando ad accumulare peso sulla propria anima. Era un peccato. Lui era un servo di Dio. In nome suo aveva ucciso. In nome suo avrebbe continuato ad uccidere.

E malediceva il proprio voto ogni volta che la vedeva, ogni volta che ne incrociava lo sguardo. In quel mondo in perenne guerra, solo lei gli era sembrata vera. Avrebbe voluto avvicinarla. Avrebbe voluto poterle rivolgere la parola. Sentire il suono della sua voce e conoscere il suo nome. Avrebbe potuto morire anche durante la prossima battaglia. Oppure avrebbero potuto trasferirlo da un momento all'altro a qualche altro castello.

Eppure solo una volta le aveva rivolto la parola. Perché non poteva farlo. Avrebbe anche potuto, non sarebbe stato il primo a giacere con una donna dopo aver fatto voto.

Non poteva farlo per lei. Non poteva legarla a sé, non poteva darle nessuna certezza, nessun futuro. Avrebbe soltanto macchiato il suo onore per poi probabilmente doverla abbandonare; perché lo avevano trasferito o perché era perito in battaglia.

Ma per quel mondo in perenne guerra non c'era spazio per abbandonarsi ai sentimenti. Non era quello il tempo in cui avrebbe potuto corteggiarla. Quello era solo il tempo di sguardi fugaci e battaglie senza tregua. Ferite causate da armi e non di cuori spezzati. Non le avrebbe mai potuto sussurrare le parole che avrebbe voluto. Poteva solo continuare ad ammirarla da lontano.

 


	24. X - X-mas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Il Sillabario  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Mike Zacharias, Nanaba  
> Pair: Mike/Nanaba  
> Numero capitoli: 24/26  
> Generi: fluff, slice of life  
> Avvertimenti: AU   
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 500

Il periodo natalizio era sempre un periodo di fervida attività creativa nell'asilo dove Nanaba lavorava. I bambini della sua classe erano impegnati a creare le decorazioni con la carta colorata, oppure a cercare di scrivere le letterine per Babbo Natale che poi lei si sarebbe premurata di consegnare ai loro genitori senza che loro ovviamente ne sapessero nulla. Era impegnata a raccontargli ed insegnargli quante più cose possibili sul Natale, che fossero religiose o meno. Si divertiva a portare in classe dei dolci tradizionali che preparava a casa con l'aiuto del marito.

E suo marito era sempre pronto ad aiutarla quando lo spirito natalizio la conquistava.

Ogni anno Mike si vestiva da Babbo Natale e veniva all'asilo l'ultimo giorno prima delle vacanze. Si metteva seduto nella classe più grande e i bambini di tutto l'edificio scolastico sfilavano in ordine davanti a lui, gli si sedevano in braccio, gli dicevano quello che volevano per Natale. Mike pazientemente li ascoltava tutti e Nanaba non smetteva di fare foto. Avevano ogni anno centinaia di foto con lui vestito da Babbo Natale.

Usava lo stesso costume anche per portare i regali ai loro amici, soprattutto ai figli di questi. E se all'inizio Mike lo avesse fatto solo per fare un favore alla compagna, ora che era entrato nella parte si divertiva alquanto. Si divertivano così tanto che Nanaba da qualche anno si vestita da elfo e lo aiutava nella distribuzione dei doni.

“La smetteremo mai con tutto ciò?” Le aveva chiesto mentre l'aiutava a sistemare l'aula in cui avevano ricevuto tutti i bambini.

“Me lo stai chiedendo sul serio?” Gli aveva sorriso, dopo aver guardato soddisfatta l'aula. “Ormai sembri tu quello più divertito tra i due.”

“Sarebbe bello potermi vestire da Babbo Natale anche per dei bambini nostri.” Aveva sorriso a sua volta, notando che la donna arrossiva alla sua affermazione. “Magari si potremmo iniziare a pensare di passare il prossimo Natale in tre. Potremmo fargli credere si essere il figlio di Babbo Natale e della sua elfa più carina, non credi?”

La donna aveva bofonchiato qualcosa, arrossendo ancora di più, e allora lui aveva deciso di avvicinarlesi. L'aveva abbracciata, appoggiando il mento sui suoi capelli.

“Sono serio. Magari sarebbe davvero ora di mettere su famiglia. E non solo con i nostri figli canini.”

Nanaba aveva passato le braccia attorno alla vita dell'uomo e aveva stretto più forte che poteva.

"Ci pensavo anch'io da qualche tempo ad essere sincera. Solo che eravamo sempre troppo impegnati anche solo per parlarne." Aveva alzato un po' il viso, per almeno cercare di guardarlo. "Non mi dispiacerebbe avere un piccolo noi il prossimo inverno. Avrei già una mezza idea su che regalo potergli fare."

Mike le aveva baciato delicatamente la fronte. "E avremo anche tante nuove foto da aggiungere ai nostri album. Scommetto che gli o le farai un intero set fotografico a tema natalizio."

Nanaba aveva ridacchiato e non poteva assolutamente dargli torto.

Il prossimo Natale sarebbero stati in tre. Ne erano ormai quasi certi nonostante tutto.

 


	25. Y - Yule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Il Sillabario  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Mike Zacharias, Nanaba  
> Pair: Mike/Nanaba  
> Numero capitoli: 25/26  
> Generi: romantico, sentimentale, fluff  
> Avvertimenti: Hogwarts!AU, Ballo del Ceppo/Yule Ball  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 500

Il Ballo del Ceppo era un'occasione più unica che rara. Era un'occasione per stare tutti insieme. Per festeggiare. Per divertirsi.

Per vedere Nanaba con un vestito da sera e i capelli acconciati.

La donna era stata rapita da altre insegnanti della scuola, e aveva abbandonato la loro capanna già nel pomeriggio, lasciandolo perso nei propri pensieri. Come si sarebbe vestita? Che colore avrebbero scelto questa volta?

Ricordava quando al Ballo del Ceppo avevano partecipato da studenti. Aveva paura di invitarla. Cercatrice per la squadra di Quidditch, era sicuro che sarebbe stata piena di inviti. E voleva quasi rinunciare, se il suo amico Erwin non lo avesse convinto a chiederle di andare al ballo con lui.

Ricordava il modo in cui lo aveva guardato e come le sue guance si erano tinte di rosso, mentre rispondeva un sì, veloce e convinto, e Lynne, la sua migliore amica, rideva tantissimo. In seguito proprio Lynne gli avrebbe rivelato che Nanaba sperava in un suo invito.

Quella era la prima volta che vi partecipavano da insegnanti. Avrebbero dovuto tenere d'occhio i loro studenti e quelli delle altre due scuole, ma questo non gli avrebbe impedito di danzare ancora un volta con lei.

L'aspettava ai piedi delle scale. Il corridoio era gremito di studenti delle tre scuole. Osservava le coppie che si formavano. Gli studenti della sua casa in particolar modo.

Ricordava quando anche lui era un giovane Tassorosso e aspettava allo stesso modo che quella ragazza scendesse le scale.

Proprio come stava facendo adesso. Vestita di azzurro e con dei Nontiscordardime tra i capelli, e non voleva sapere come Hanji li avesse ottenuti.

“Sei splendida.” Aveva quasi sussurrato quando la donna gli fu accanto. La guardava e la trovava bellissima.

“Anche tu non sei male, professor Zacharias.” Nanaba aveva stretto la mano che lui le stava porgendo. “Quanti anni sono passati dal primo ballo?”

“Troppi. Ma è un bel modo per trascorrere l'anniversario del nostro primo appuntamento, non credi?”

Osservava il suo volto radioso, anche se le guance erano tinte lievemente di rosso. Sapeva che indossare abiti da sera non era il suo forte e che si trovava meglio con abiti più comodi, che alle scarpe col tacco preferisse degli stivali di cuoio. E da quel punto di vista la capiva. Si trovava meglio nei suoi abiti usuali a sua volta.

Solo che quella era una serata speciale. Era come se stessero rivivendo il loro passato, la loro giovinezza tra quelle mura. Era come se il tempo fosse tornato indietro, e loro erano solo due studenti impacciati che non sapevano neppure danzare.

Erano in effetti poche le cose che erano cambiate. Non sapevano ancora danzare. Si sentivano ancora fuori luogo con quei abiti eleganti. L'unica cosa che era effettivamente cambiata era il rapporto che li legava. Se tanti anni prima quello era stato il loro primo appuntamento, ora era solo una delle tante occasioni per stare insieme. Non che ce ne fosse davvero bisogno visto che da quel giorno non si erano più separati.


	26. Z - Zephyr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Il Sillabario  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Mike Zacharias, Nanaba  
> Pair: Mike/Nanaba  
> Numero capitoli: 26/26  
> Generi: sentimentale, romantico  
> Avvertimenti: AU, Florist!Nanaba, Teacher!Mike  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 500

La prima volta che Mike l'aveva vista, stava sistemando dei fiori davanti alla vetrata del negozio. Grembiule colorato legato in vita e il sole che le baciava i capelli. Sembrava anche lei un fiore in quella mattina di primavera. L'aria era invasa dal profumo dei fiori e quando le era passato accanto aveva continuato ad osservarla.

La seconda volta che l'aveva vista pioveva. I fiori erano al sicuro nel negozio e lei stava lavorando ad una qualche composizione floreale.

La terza volta che l'aveva vista aveva colto l'occasione per parlarle. Stava parlando davanti al negozio con una persona, nella quale aveva riconosciuto il suo migliore amico.

“Mike, che sopresa!” Erwin Smith lo aveva salutato con un sorriso e lui si era fermato subito. “Nanaba, ti presento Mike. Mike lei è Nanaba, la mia fiorista di fiducia.”

“Che esagerato. Vieni qui solo perché Levi trova il mio negozio molto pulito.”

Mike l'aveva osservata, e lei – Nanaba – gli aveva sorriso. Sembrava delicata quanto i fiori di cui si occupava con tanta cura, ma la mano con cui aveva stretto la sua era forte e decisa. Se avesse dovuto paragonarla ad un fiore, sarebbe sicuramente stata un fiore di campo. Delicato all'apparenza, con sfumature che solo i fiori selvatici potevano avere, ma forti, resistenti. Di quelli che si piegano lievemente quando il vento li sfiora, ma rimangono impavidi anche durante le tempeste.

Guardandola nella luce del sole primaverile, circondata da fiori e con i capelli scompigliati dal vento, gli veniva solo in mente il quadro _Primavera_. Con Zefiro che rapiva Clori.

“Stavo giusto invitando Nanaba alla cena di domani sera.”

“E io ti stavo dicendo che non è il caso.”

“Potresti aiutare il nostro Mike con i fiori. Sai, è un professore di storia dell'arte, ma non capisce nulla di botanica.”

“Ne so abbastanza da capirne il simbolismo.”

“Questo è già molto. Di solito le persone non sanno neppure i nomi dei fiori che vogliono avere.”

Mike l'aveva scrutata mentre parlava. Anche la sua voce gli sembrava delicata quanto i petali di un fiore.

“Erwin, ho cambiato idea. Domani vengo alla cena a casa vostra.” Si era voltata prima verso Erwin e poi di nuovo verso di lui, sorridendogli delicatamente. “Così possiamo parlare anche di fiori in senso molto più concreto e non solo teorico.”

Aveva notato il proprio migliore amico ridacchiare, ma per una volta poteva sopportarlo visto che era solo merito suo se aveva potuto rivolgere la parola a quel raro fiore.

“Molto volentieri. Sono impaziente di sapere qualcosa di più sulle piante di cui tanto parlo a scuola. E parlando di scuola, sono in ritardo." Aveva controllato l'orologio sul proprio polso. "Erwin, ti chiamo più tardi per metterci d'accordo per la cena. Nanaba, è stato un piacere immenso conoscerti. E non vedo l'ora che sia domani sera."

"Il piacere è stato mio."

L'aveva guardata. Le aveva sorriso, mentre si allontanava salutando con la mano i due che erano rimasti a parlare.

Il giorno dopo avrebbe potuto parlarle nuovamente.


End file.
